1. Field
The field of the invention is devices for scrubbing, and cleaning glass surfaces, more particularly such surfaces on the inside surface of vehicle windshields.
2. State of the Art
The most common device for cleaning automobile windshields comprises a cylinder of water absorbent foam material contained within a wrapping of rough netting of nylon or other plastic material. The nylon netting provides a rough glass contacting surface to forcibly wear away deposited material from collision with insects during motion of the vehicle. Typically, the nylon and foam head is connected rigidly to an elongate handle, to reach across the width of the windshield. A thin wedge of resilient material extending from the handle oppositely to the foam head is commonly known as a "squeegee", and is used to remove water and detritus from the windshield after thorough scrubbing. However, this device for scrubbing the exterior of the windshield is singularly unsuited for scrubbing the interior side of the windshield glass. The copious supply in the foam drips upon the dashboard, seats and the like, within the vehicle. The thick profile and rigid construction prevents reaching reach into confined spaces at the junctions of the windshield glass with doorframes and dashboard. At the present time, the inside of the windshield must be cleaned without benefit of any aiding device. The glass cleaning liquid, typically containing ammonia, must be applied with an impregnated cloth by hand or sprayed from a container. It is necessary to manually wipe the surface of the glass, reaching into the cramped areas described above. This method is not highly effective because of the tenderness of the hands and fingers, called upon to be used in such confined spaces. It is difficult to apply sufficient scrubbing force by the hand and fingers alone. Nor is the glass cleaning liquid benign to the skin of the hands and fingers.
Therefore, an improved device is needed for wiping the interior surface of the windshield glass of vehicles, which avoids injury to the hand and fingers, and which allows forcible wiping pressure to be applied to the inside glass even in hard-to-reach areas.